


Utopia

by NeoVenus22



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay is deeply involved in reading the page she'd opened up to on a whim when she jerks forward, propelled by a sudden weight at her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

Lindsay is deeply involved in reading the page she'd opened up to on a whim when she jerks forward, propelled by a sudden weight at her back. She doesn't go very far, caught by quick hands.

"Hi," is the whisper at her neck, brushing wisps of hair over her bare skin.

"God, Daniel, you scared me," she says. Her heart had skipped at the first point of contact and still hasn't returned to its normal beat, going twice as fast. Only she knows that it's because of Daniel's proximity, because she's locked in the cage of his arms, his chest warm against her back. This is an occurrence without provocation and she's paralyzed.

"Sorry," he says, but doesn't sound it. "Whatcha reading?"

It was a book she'd picked up at random and suddenly she doesn't even remember what it was. She closes the pages around her thumb and eyes the title. "Utopia."

"What's that?"

"It's, uh, it's a book."

"I got that," he says, and though she can't see his face, she can all but hear him rolling his eyes.

"A utopia is an ideal society," she offers, desperately needing to fill silence so he doesn't realize that she's starting to sweat and is breathing heavier.

"Ideal? Like, perfect?"

"Yeah, exactly." She hopes he doesn't ask her anything more, because she hasn't actually read the book. She skipped that part of lit class to go hang out under the bleachers and watch Nick and Ken act stupid and wonder if Daniel was going to show up.

Then again, it's Daniel, and she doesn't honestly expect him to continue this line of questioning.

His head rests on her shoulder, his chin digging into her jacket, and she can smell beer and pot on him, which is really only part of the explanation. The rest of it she can't figure: why he decided to seek her out over the others, how he knew just where to look, why he chose to greet her in this way. She wonders if he can tell just how on edge she is.

He's incredibly warm, or rather, _she's_ incredibly warm all of a sudden. It might be because of her dad's jacket, or it might be because her core body temperature is suddenly through the roof. She is a complete live wire, somehow managing to be at the complete mercy of outside forces, and at the same time, acutely aware of every pulse of her blood, every sharp gasp of air.

Then his hair brushes her cheek and she almost drops the book.

"Cool," he pronounces. The bell rings and Lindsay almost jumps out of her skin. Daniel squeeze a bit tighter, and brushes a dry kiss across her cheek that leaves her completely frozen. "I'll see you later, Lindsay."

"Um," is all she can articulate, "bye." Daniel lets her go, smiles and offers her a vague wave before he disappears into the stacks once more, leaving her to wonder if the entire encounter was a figment of her imagination. Her still-thundering pulse suggests otherwise. Lindsay haphazardly shoves the book horizontally on top of the stacks and leans against it for support, cold and hard where Daniel was hot and pliable, and she tries to catch her breath.


End file.
